Wishes
by NijiBrush
Summary: Wishfulshipping one-shot collection told from Iris' POV.
1. First

First (Iris' POV)

Life was full of firsts. I remember my first vine swing, first time really connecting with a dragon type, first time getting scolded for making trouble in the village of dragons, and that was just to name a few. Each relationship had firsts too. First time you met, first time you actually could remember having fun with the person, that moment you first realized they were your friend.

For Ash it was probably the moment when I saw how brave he was to risk it all to help the sandile save those stranded pokemon. From then on I knew he wasn't _just_ a little kid. Nope, he was a good-hearted one too. And I never forgot that, or our friendship. Because it meant so much to me.

For Cilan it wasn't quite so dramatic. And I'm not really sure exactly when it happened. Was it some time between trying his cooking for the first time and seeing how much he worried over Ash and me? I'm not really sure, just that whenever it did happen it _really_ happened. But like Ash, it wasn't always smooth sailing. Nope, he could be a pain in ways that Mr. Wannabe Pokemon Master wasn't even. Evaluation time, detective time, never-ending pain time… Some days he made me want to pull my hair out for sure. But it wasn't all bad…

We were a few days outside of Icirrus City, when the cold finally got the best of me. I hated the cold, always did. So one sniffle turned into a full on sneeze, and that one sneeze became the first of dozens. Next thing I knew I had a warm forehead and a scratchy throat. But I was never one to complain and expect to be pampered. He saw right through me though, even when Ash bought my excuse that everything was just fine. So for the rest of the day I was under strict orders to stay tucked into my sleeping bag, while he brought me all sorts of strange herbal tea mixtures.

Some of them (most of them) tasted pretty funny and really bitter, but I never forgot how he took care of me. I was still just a kid myself then, but I remember feeling strange and a little embarrassed for him to be doing so much for me. But if some part of my stubborn heart was trying to give my brain the real message, well it didn't matter, since I totally missed it. To tell the truth, I'd keep on missing it for a really long time. All I could think then was that it felt good at the same time, felt good to have a...family the cared about me. Because Ash and Cilan, they were just that to me.

They always were.

We were friends, and I figured we'd always be just that. Best friends, like brother and sister even, but...

But time has a way of bringing new firsts. The first time I ever admitted to having feelings for him… Well, it was after Chili had ran his big mouth and Cilan had overheard, and I was sort of cornered into it. So cornered that I didn't think there was anything romantic left in it. After all, the setting was just his kitchen, potato peels in the sink and the smell of mixed spices hanging in the air. You could have mistaken it for being ordinary, but when he said he felt the same way, well it was anything but.

Our first kiss was short and sweet on the step of a pokemon center. So short and surprising that I never even had time to close my eyes. He'd taken a full two steps back afterward, as if to apologize for being so direct. Then, with that same calm composed look he always had, he'd told me goodnight and walked away. When he first slipped the ring on my finger we'd been overlooking Nimbasa City from the ferris wheel. It was sunny and I didn't really know what to say, but all of it must have amounted to a yes, since some time later, well…

Well, it was a sunny day then too. It had been a perfect day back home at the village of dragons, and Drayden had been the one to walk me down the aisle. I was still short compared to him, and Cilan was so skinny standing next to Drayden that I almost wanted to laugh. But it been an amazing day, and I told myself I'd never forget. Nope, not even a second of it.

And I haven't. Not even one bit.

But that was three years ago now. And a few more firsts have come along since then. Like the first time I tried to cook him breakfast instead of the other way around. I'd been careful not to wake him, since he almost never let himself sleep in normally. But unfortunately, when the smoke alarms went off he'd woken up with almost a heart attack. If the neighbors hadn't had a water-type handy to put out the kitchen we might have lost the whole house that day. Or at least that's how I'd seen it, Cilan had tried to play it down, but the tips of my singed hair said otherwise.

But dramatic or not, it couldn't hold a candle to the big first that was wrapped up in a little blanket in my arms. And the _first_ thing I had to do was keep blinking and pinching myself, just to make sure, she was real. Really real. But she was, and that meant we were starting a whole new adventure today…

Maybe it was just because I was tough as nails, but I found it funny how the bags under his eyes were even bigger than mine. Not that I hadn't felt better, to be sure, but it wasn't the high drama Cilan was playing it up to be.

"Are you certain you're alright, Iris?" He asked hesitantly as he closed the front door behind us.

I smiled and nodded, just happy to be back home at last. I hated stuffy hospitals with a whole staff of worrywarts like Cilan buzzing around me.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine, Cilan. After all, if women weren't designed for this kinda thing then the human race would have died out years ago, right?"

He narrowed his eyes not looking all that reassured. "I suppose that does make sense from a scientific perspective." His eyebrows bunched in more worry. "But that still isn't any reason to be reckless, Iris." He winced. "You must be very sore…"

I smiled at him a little softer, it felt good to see him worried about me, but there wasn't any reason to look guilty about it. This, after all, was one thing he couldn't very well do for me.

I shrugged my shoulders, careful not to jostle our little bundle. "Yeah, of course, but it isn't so bad." I smiled wider. "After all, I've fallen out of a lot of trees before, not to mention that time I wrestled with Drilbur."

Cilan nodded, and seemed to be admitting to himself that he had no choice but to take my word for it, as he finally flipped the living room light on. The floor was littered with Cilan's pajamas, a pair of dress shoes, and a few pieces of burnt toast. The last vestige of his panic from yesterday morning when I'd went into labor during breakfast. It was a less than relaxing morning for me obviously, but Cilan had almost had a heart attack. He'd freaked out so much that he'd ended up changing clothes but keeping his slippers on, which in fact he was still wearing. I thought it was pretty funny, (the hospital staff thought so too) but Cilan still looked less than amused when he looked out at the mess, his eyes wincing at the apparent mental association it reminded him of.

So as expected he turned back to me, more worry lines etched into his forehead and pulled an armchair closer. "Don't you think you should sit down now?" Technically it was a question, but from the look on his face, I didn't think it was at all. So trying not to roll my eyes too much I did as he said. That made him look at least a little more at ease, so he started cleaning up the clutter laying around. From just looking at him you would have thought Cilan was the most unhappy new father on the planet, but I knew he was just the worry obsessed type. I thought we should focus on the happy part of it all though.

So looking down at Coriander, Cori for short, I smiled. She'd been asleep the whole time but now she was staring up at me with wide open curious eyes. "Hi there, sweetheart, we're home now."

I heard Cilan gasp a little as he hurried over, kneeling down next to me. I smiled over at him. "Somebody is awake and wants to say hello, Cilan!"

His face still looked more amazed than anything, and I could see the emotional tremble in his smile. "Say hello to Papa, Cori." I whispered as I gently handed her over to him. It was funny, Cilan was so overconfident about so many things, but I'd never seen him so hesitant and meek about anything before. Still, he took her into his arms, cradling her about as carefully as was humanly possible.

"Why hello there, cupcake…" He whispered as he looked down at her little face. "Are you feeling well…?"

I sighed, leave it to Cilan to sound so worried right down to the end. But wiggling her fingers she got his attention and so he offered his finger for her to latch onto. Which she did before slipping off to sleep again.

A softer smile slowly appeared on his face as he looked over at me. "She certainly is very small…" He almost had an air of worry in his voice, but he still couldn't hold back the happy look that was slowly coming to him.

I grinned. "She's big enough to get by, after all, I was little too when Elder found me, and that was after I was already a year old. But Cori is just starting out."

Cilan finally let himself smile fully. "I suppose that is true. However, whatever her size, it won't change my dedication to caring for her. For both of you…"

I smiled a little softer as I leaned to rest my head on his shoulder. "Okay by me, we can all take care of each other. Just promise you won't worry yourself to death, I don't want a husband with all grey hairs just yet."

It was good to hear him chuckle a little to himself. "I'll try. Though," he winced playfully. "That may be a difficult promise to keep. Especially since I think I'm detecting a certain flavor concerning Coriander."

"Hmm?" I asked.

He grinned a little. "It's just...something tells me she'll be just as free-spirited as her mother, which can only mean that my worry would surely be doubled…"

I snuggled a little more into his shoulder as I closed my eyes, finally giving into how tired I felt. "Well...maybe so, but I think you'll be okay, Cilan. After all…" But whatever I was going to say got lost as I drifted off to sleep.

If I'd had just one _wish_ I'd have been able to see what this scene looked liked from the perspective of someone looking in. Just so I could have kept the image like a snap-shot and never forgotten it ever.

Because it was a first, a beautiful first.

Or at least until I woke up to the hungry and indignant scream that demanded food now and not even a second later. Like me she was more than a little cranky when she was hungry. So when I finally fell in bed that night I was pretty sure I'd sleep for the next week. (Of course, Cori had other plans about that too.) But laying there, that's when I saw it. Mingled in with all the green that was poking out as Cilan entered comatose next to me. One grey (well transparent to be fair) hair was sticking out of his head. I smirked, almost tempted to wake him up and point it out. But in the end I just shook my head and switched my bedside lamp off.

Since I knew it would probably just be the _first_ of many...

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to review. I plan to add to this collection from time to time, so follow if you'd like to keep informed of updates.**


	2. Belief

(Iris' POV)

(Belief)

Some people said that everyday life could be pretty boring, and just a few years ago, I probably would have been the first to agree. I definitely wasn't the domestic type, and I'm pleased to say that much hasn't changed. The universe must have known what it was doing because without Cilan being domestic enough for both of us, we'd have been in big trouble. But as it was, we got by, one day at a time. It wasn't perfect by any means, but…

I thought it was perfect enough for me all the same.

"Clean and full makes for a happy Cori, am I right?" I said with a grin as I adjusted her pajama shirt until it was straight.

She let out a pretty unrecognizable, but enthusiastic sound that seemed to mean she agreed. The truth was, just like Cilan, she was quick to give her opinion on everything. Whether asked or not. The streetlights outside were glowing at full brightness, and the dim light crowded stars were doing their best to be seen as always. On the sidewalk, I could hear people bustling by headed to whatever their Friday night had in store for them.

For Cori that meant going to sleep before eight. I sighed playfully. It was bland, and the way she fought it, I figured she knew that too. But I was going to win out in the end like always. And then, only then, would I get to enjoy _my_ Friday night, which was actually… Sorta bland too. The wives of restaurant owners would understand this more than anyone else. With Friday night being the peak of business it meant Cilan was always hard at work, and chances are I wouldn't see him until at least 10 or 11.

But I didn't mind so much, seeing as I looked more forward to mornings anyway. Saturday mornings in particular. They meant leaving the city behind and spending some well deserved time in nature. Letting my dragons practice, and climbing more than a few trees for me. So I would be more than happy to go to bed early in preparation, there was just one little thing standing in my way...

I glanced down at Cori who was enjoying her newly mastered skill of sitting up all by herself. She was sucking on her hand and looked as wide-eyed and awake as humanly possible.

"Getting sleepy, Cori? Hmm?" I asked hoping to persuade her.

She just grinned up at me and shrieked happily. Something told me that was a no…

I sighed playfully. Why was I surprised…?

"Is that so?" I asked as I tried to slip socks on her wiggling feet. No easy task, because just like me she preferred bare feet to anything else.

So attempting the direct approach I picked her up and gently laid her down in her crib, hoping she'd take the hint. But as stubborn as always, she just blinked up at me as if wondering what I was doing. She hadn't quite figured out how to pull herself up all on her own just yet, and seemed thoroughly frustrated by that fact.

"Sorry, Cori, but it's time to go to sleep." I said as I poked her nose playfully. She kicked in protest, before letting out a shriek even louder than before.

"Ma!" She shouted as she held her arms up demanding to be picked up.

"Nope, can't do it…" I said softly as I reached over and stroked her forehead but stayed strong about not letting her have her way.

After a few more moments of protest, she lowered her arms and looked up at me, seeming half annoyed, half too content to care. Because I'd learned her weakness by now. Certain dragon types can almost instantly calm down given the right tone of voice, or scent, even touch. And Cori wasn't any different. Despite being a major little drama queen, she really just wanted to be rubbed.

Reaching down with my other hand I rubbed her belly until her eyes started to go half-lidded. I smirked to myself in victory, as I waited for her to go completely under. Then when she had, I carefully leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Night…" I whispered so quietly I could barely even hear it.

Then I tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. I found Fraxure digging around for snacks in the pantry, and his first response was to turn to me looking guilty. "Ure…"

I smiled and then joined him. The humble berry was yet to be bested by any other snack out there as far as we were concerned. So sinking into the sofa the two of us huddled close and chowed down. In Striaton city peace and quiet was always relative, but at least Cori was still sleeping. Just under being overstuffed I stretched out on the sofa as Fraxure sighed with content. "Ure ure…"

"I'll second that…" I said grinning as sleepiness threatened to come early. It wasn't quite nine, but I didn't mind. So the first flickers of my dreams were just starting to swirl into my head as I hugged my best friend tighter. It was heaven, plain and simple…

Or at least it would have been if the suddenly rattling doorknob didn't almost make me jump out of my skin. It was way too soon for Cilan to be back, so as the front door creaked open and the darkness from outside spilled in, I was on my feet and ready to give Fraxure a command. Call it paranoia, but a life with Cilan had trained me to see life in an over the top fashion.

But peeking around the door was a slim frame wearing an overcoat and cap. I might have decked him, but Pansage scurried in ahead of him and clued me off. Cilan blinded over at me in my battle-ready stance and blinked in confusion.

"Pardon, Iris, but are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes as I deflated back into the sofa. "Just fine, short of the heart attack. Now, what are you doing back already?"

He grinned a little meekly. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

My face softened a little as I smiled back at him. "Yeah, I know, but this is so unexpected. What happened? Did Chili finally lose a star rating for you?"

Cilan's smile made his eyes crinkle. "No, but I decided that my time could better be spent here."

"How's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He sat down next to me and smiled softer. "I made arrangements with Chili and Cress so that I can be home at a more reasonable hour even on our busiest evening."

"For real, how did they take that?" I asked a little dubious in Chili's direction.

Cilan waved away the concern. "They thought nothing of it. All they were concerned with is how they could help little Coriander."

I sighed. "Now I get it, Chili did it for her and not me." It all made sense. Older or not, my relationship with Chili could only be described as having an annoying little brother. But he still spoiled Cori like it was nobody's business. His favorite line was to tell her that he felt for her, since she couldn't choose her family. I, of course, thought that statement could have been interpreted in a number of ways.

Cilan just chuckled at our never-ending playful feud like always, as he patted the top of my hand. "Well, whatever the case, I can assure you I did it equally for you, Iris."

His grin widened as he leaned to kiss my cheek before pulling back and glancing toward the stairs. "Have I missed Cori's bedtime?" This was one of the few instances his use of "time" in a sentence was justified.

I nodded. "Yep, she's fast-" but no sooner than I was forming the words in my head we heard an ear-splitting scream.

I frowned. "She _was_ asleep, anyway."

Cilan smiled, not dismayed at all. "Well, she'll surely be surprised to see Papa is home so soon!"

He stood and scurried up the stairs. The real truth was, nobody spoiled her like he did. I sighed playfully as I got up and followed behind him. By the time I made it up and peeked into her doorway Cilan already had her in his arms and was slowly waltzing her around the room.

"Crying is surely a most unpleasant flavor, Coriander dear. And so unwarranted since Papa is here now." He whispered as he rocked her back and forth. I never bothered to explain to Cilan that most of the words he used were too big for her to understand, I didn't want to deflate his enthusiasm. After all, in his own weird way, I thought he was the best dad in the whole world.

I leaned into the doorframe as I just watched both of them. When she'd finally quieted down he smiled down at her before giving her about a dozen little kisses.

I frowned pretending to be jealous, as I walked over to them. "That's eleven more than I got." The smug look on Cori's face seemed to say she was perfectly alright with that. But just so she didn't seem like she was playing favorites she reached out her little arms toward me. Cilan handed her over to me gently, where she nuzzled into my shoulder.

Sappy or not, I couldn't even pretend to be angry when she did that. So giving into the soft smile on my face I patted her back until she was headed back to sleep again. Then laying her very carefully back down in her crib we tiptoed out and back downstairs to the living room. Once there Cilan offered to cook me something, but I explained that I was already thoroughly stuffed on fruit.

He sighed happily and went on to tell me how I hadn't changed at all. I wasn't sure that was completely true, but I was still really happy to just be me. So when Cilan appeared from the kitchen he had two steaming cups of tea and a thoughtful look on his face. A look that only got deeper the more he glanced over my shoulder at something. Finally, I bit and looked behind me wondering what he was staring at. But when I caught sight of the familiar picture sitting behind me I thought I got it.

Sitting my cup down I looked over at him. "Thinking again, huh?"

He grinned a little, almost looking a little guilty for getting caught. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

The picture was a photo of me from years ago. Years ago before there was a Cori, before there was anything other than our friendship. But this picture was more than just when it was taken, it was all the thoughts I imagined he used to think when he looked at it. I'd first seen it when Chili drug me up the stairs to Cilan's old room in the restaurant. It was sitting on the windowsill by Cilan's favorite chair, or so Chili had hammed it up. His point was a little hard to take back then, and I'd countered that we were just friends.

But of course, that wasn't either the truth or a lie. No, it was more complicated than that. Some part of me had always loved Cilan, but no conscious part of me had understood that for years. That made it easier on me. Easier than it had been on Cilan… Because he wasn't so dense, nope he figured out his feelings a lot sooner. But that brought with it a whole new range of problems. Problems like wondering if your feelings would ever be returned, feelings and…

Beliefs.

Beliefs in yourself and the future you so desperately wanted. For someone so overconfident when it came to cooking, battling and all sorts of things, Cilan secretly wasn't so confident when it came to himself. Himself and me. I didn't blame him for doubting that he was my type, considering we were as different as day and night, but… But that was such a long time ago.

I leaned over and pulled him into my arms as I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Well, stop thinking, will ya?"

I heard him laugh a little bit. "I'm not saying that I doubt your feelings for me now, Iris. I know that very well."

I smirked as I closed my eyes. "Really, what was your first clue?"

He laughed softly again, as I felt him hug me a little tighter.

"I just thought… Perhaps I should remember those times, those fears, if for no other reason than to make me truly appreciate right now…"

"Or," I said as I pulled back and gave him a tough love look. "To remind you to listen to me. When I say I love you, I don't wanna have to repeat it because you don't believe me."

His smile was as sincere and sweet has it always was. "I know that, and most tastefully I love you too, Iris." He put his hands over his heart, with overly dramatic flair. "If anything I worry that my words are simply not enough."

"Oh please Cilan," I said as I spooned another scoop of sugar into my cup of the bitter tea he loved so much. I smirked at him and shook my head. "You're such a drama queen, I see where Cori gets it from."

He blushed a little. "That may be true…"

" _Painfully_ true," I added firmly before I cut a glance back over at him. "But," and I let my face soften until I was smiling at him with as much gush as he was me.

"I don't mind if you're not exactly perfect, since…" My words quieted as I leaned in to meet his lips, before pulling back to finish my thought. "You're plenty good enough for me, Cilan. Really."

And I meant it, through and through.

"Thank you…" he whispered with a grateful look on his face. But he just didn't get that he was doing as much for me as I was for him.

"No," I said as I snuggled in a little closer to him on the sofa, balancing the hot cup of tea in my hands. "I have a lot to be thankful for too, you know. Like having somebody that's so nice to me, and," I paused for a moment to savor the point. "A little girl that really is asleep right now." Then we both hesitated, waiting for her to prove us wrong any second, but no, it was still quiet.

"So, stop thinking so much and just savor the taste-fullness of the moment, silly. Or however you'd put that?"

He laughed a little. "Actually," he said as he left a kiss on the top of my head. "I don't _believe_ I could have said it better myself…"

And I'd have to agree that much was probably true...


	3. Daddy's Girl

**Happy belated Wishfulshipping day!**

(Daddy's Girl)

I can still remember the first time I met Drayden, I was just seven years old. He was so tall that if I wouldn't have been determined not to let anyone make me afraid I would have been pretty scared. After all, he didn't look all that friendly from the outside. His voice was deep and his eyes seemed almost like a haxorus. Expect dragon-types didn't scare me. Or at least they didn't until I'd faced _his_ haxorus. I was so sure I could win, when really Excadrill and me were in way over ours heads. But when we lost...well it seemed like something inside of us changed that day. Like it was a wake up call that we were just little kids with a lot to learn.

I felt embarrassed in front of him, but really he still thought I had a lot of potential. He believed in me and wanted to teach me all the things I didn't know. It would take years before I became champion or anything that I even thought was close to a dragon master. But more than anything, it would take years before I understood what I really wanted from him, what he really wanted to be for me…

"Grandpa!" Cori shouted as if an order as she raised her arms to Drayden demanding to be picked up right away. "Hold me." At three years old she was pretty much the best and worst of Cilan and me. Full of opinions and not ashamed to tell you all about them.

I sighed as I smiled a little to myself as I watched them.

"Of course, sweetheart." He said with a grin, and I thought it was so funny. He was like a massive dragon completely under the command of a little girl. And she really was little, smaller even than most kids her age, but who could blame her with a skinny dad like Cilan? She looked just like him too. From the color of her hair to that gleam she'd get in her eyes right before she made some declaration. I was just holding my breath until she started with the whole " _It's_ this and that _time!_ "

"Play with me, grandpa!" She said delivering a new command to her mighty haxorus.

"What would you like, honey?" Drayden asked like her humble servant, and I had to admit I'd never seen him look the way he did with Cori. It was like she had him completely wrapped around her little finger.

She reached out her arms toward the fuffy pile of poke-dolls; one of the many ways Cilan had spoiled her. Drayden knew her so well though, so he just reached to give her the ones he knew she was reaching for. It was the same every time, the pansage, fraxure, and the axew. It wasn't any surprise who the pansage made her think of, but I guess I felt old that she'd made herself the axew, because that meant I was the fraxure in her mind. I grinned a little as I watched her crawl out of Drayden's arms and start to bring the toys to life with whatever adventure she could think up.

And the thing that got me the most was just how confident she was. It reminded me of myself some sure, but I also had to think about how I'd felt when I'd been attending Drayden's school. He'd been so scary, so scary I just wanted to run away. And yet…

Before I could finish my thought the door came swinging wide open and in walked that beaming smile. The one that meant the spices had in fact been on sale.

"Good news!" Cilan said as he puffed out his chest with a deep breath; is arms full of bags. "The assortment of spices at the mart was, in fact, half the price of typical retail!"

I sighed trying to humor him like usual. "Really? So what'd you get, huh Cilan?"

He smiled as if I'd just made his day by asking; I knew I probably had. Oh the things I did for him.

"Well, I'm SO glad you asked, Iris! You see-" then he started rummaging through the bags, pulling out bottles and tins, extolling the virtues of both white and black pepper and how each had its own distinct flavor. He laughed. "Not to mention my favorite was also on sale…"

I raised my eyebrows, mildly interested in what he thought could possibly be better than dried chives.

"Cupcake, could you come here please?" He said as he turned his head toward where Cori was busy reenacting the great Unova war in plush form.

Her little brown eyes darted up to where Cilan was standing on the other side of the room before taking off at a full sprint. "Papa!" She shouted as she giggled; clinging to his leg and staring expectantly up at him.

"Did you get me a treat?" She asked.

He smiled down at her before reaching down to lift her into his arms. "I did get something special, sweetpea."

Her eyes only got bigger at that, and I wondered if he had bought something besides just dried herbs. But then he held up the last tin in the bag. It had the picture of a green plant on it and as soon as I read the label I smiled.

"Yep," I said as I took the tin softly out of his hand and shook it softly in front of her; the sound of rattling dried herbs getting her attention. "You're inside here, Cori." I said with a little teasing grin.

But she just looked really confused as she reached out to inspect the can herself. "I'm not in here, mama." She said, firmly disagreeing.

Cilan smiled and patted her head. "Do you know why we named our little cupcake Coriander?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No…" She finally said, almost seemed disappointed at the realization that she didn't know why.

"Because of _my_ papa, sweety." Cilan started to explain. "When I was born he said I had eyes the same color as the cilantro plants growing in his aromatic herb garden."

I sighed, knowing that Cilan usually forgot that three-year-olds don't really get words like "aromatic." So I helped her out some and held the tin next to Cilan's eyes.

"See, Cori, they're both the same color."

Her eyes widen with some sort of understanding before she pulled a lock of her green hair over her shoulder and held it out toward us. "I'm like papa too!"

"Yep," I agreed with a smile as Cilan went on to explain about coriander.

"That's right, and cilantro is so special that it has two names. In some regions it is also called," and he paused for effect as he sucked in a deep breath preparing to launch into a tangent. But proving that she was my daughter too, Cori cut him off with the short answer.

"Corianders like me?" She said, cutely adding an s to her name like she always did.

Cilan closed his mouth effectively giving up his speech on herbs types. But he didn't look disappointed at all about that. Nope, instead he pulled Cori and little closer as his smile grew so proud.

"That's right, cupcake!" Then he looked at me almost seeming like he could cry. "She's so smart, Iris…"

I rolled my eyes playfully as I reached to flick a strand of his hair that really did look like a cilantro shrub. "I know, she's my little girl too, isn't she, Cilan?"

Then we turned when heard the booming laugh that belonged to Drayden. He walked over and all but loomed over Cilan for height, before he leaned down to kiss Cori on the cheek. "I have to go, little one."

Her eyes looked disappointed and she frowned. "No, but we were going to play more!"

"Cori…" I said in that tone I'd been trying to teach her meant not to press a subject.

She got quiet but obeyed; clutching her namesake herb tin as if it was her only comfort in the world. She was such a little drama queen, just like Cilan. I smiled as I reached to tickle her side until he giggled. "He'll be back soon, silly."

"That's right." Drayden agreed before he glanced at me; his eyes almost looking a little bit serious for a second. "I could hardly stay away." Then he smiled one last look at Cori, and she waved forlornly as he walked toward the door.

"Please, come again anytime, sir!" Cilan called from behind as I walked Drayden out.

The streets of Striaton City were busy like usual, and Dayden and me almost seemed out of place next to them. We were both more used to trees, hills, and berries than cars and lampposts. But I'd gotten used to opposites by now… In fact…

"Iris," he said in his deep voice; getting my attention completely. "Is something the matter?"

I rubbed my sleeve almost feeling like a kid again in front of him. I could never hide anything from him. "Um no, everything's great I was just…" But my words trailed away as I looked up at him honestly.

"I guess I was just thinking of lot of things lately, I mean about the past, when I was little like Cori is now."

"You were a few years older before I met you, but I imagine you were just like Coriander, so full of fire."

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a little embarrassed as I looked down at my shoes. "I was a troublemaker, but I didn't mean to be I was just…"

"Spirited as the dragons you were meant to tame." He said as he reached to touch the side of my face. It was just a little touch, but it made something well up in my chest like it always did. And maybe it was from watching Cori and Cilan that I'd started feeling this way, like suddenly I knew just how important dads were. But I didn't have one when I was growing up. Drayden wasn't really my dad, and hadn't been around when I was really small. I wasn't jealous of Cori, no I wanted her to everything and more that I had, it was just…

"It's easiest to see oneself in the reflection of children. The children we all once were, and it's all the truer when it's our own children." His face almost got a little sad looking suddenly. "When I decided to forgo marriage and a family of my own to pursue my own path, I thought I was missing out on little I couldn't find elsewhere." Then he almost seemed to smile again. "But meeting you showed me perhaps I was wrong."

I looked to the side, feeling a little too shy to look him in eyes. "I know I was sort of like a daughter to you, and I'm glad...because I always wanted to um...well I wanted a papa to be proud of me too."

He looked at me for a few long seconds before he nodded. "You would have made any man proud from your accomplishments. Champion, dragon master, and all within your twenties. But you know, Iris, the pursuit of valor, honor, accomplishment… Really whatever the motive, was never why I was so fond of you."

I looked up to meet his eyes when he said that, because he made me a little surprised, even though I should have known that all already.

"I know, you never expected me to-" But he cut me off and looked down at me softly, almost like he was about to teach me something I should remember. Something I should pay close attention to, only it wasn't some move or technique…

So without saying anything else he reached to out to pull me into a hug, a hug that made me almost feel as small as Cori. "I wanted to care for you, little one." He whispered. "Because I was an old and lonely man." He laughed a little without letting go. "Because I was stubborn and set in my ways as Elder often said. Because," and now he looked down at me; his eyes as kind as they were strong. "A man is only as strong as his weakest point."

I blinked at him, not really getting what he meant. "What do you mean, Drayden?"

I saw his eyes smile before he pulled away just enough to look me straight in the eyes. "Even the most hardened man will always be subject to his daughter's happiness… Your Cilan knew that from the start and didn't resist the pull she has over him. But I...I was never a man to easily admit to those sorts of feelings, lest of all because it was simple to think that only applied to blood relatives."

I smiled a little softly. "That's just because Cilan is way more emotional than even most woman…"

Drayden smiled back as he patted my head. "Good, then just let him love you, the both of you. It won't erase the past, but...it can mend the future."

I wasn't quite sure what else to say, maybe he wasn't either because he let go and took a slow step back.

"Goodbye, Iris." He said finally before he turned to walk away down the street.

For a moment I just watched him go, watched and thought about how my real dad must have looked. What was the color of his hair? His eyes? Was he kind and funny, or the tough type? I didn't think much of it mattered now, because I'd chosen the future over the past. I'd decided that none of that mattered now… So even though I imagined my dad had walked away from me just like this, well… Well, I knew this time he'd be coming back...

"Drayden!" I shouted as I ran after him.

He turned to look at me, and for a second I wasn't sure what to say, almost like I needed more courage. But mustering it, I leaned all the way up on my toes so I could kiss his cheek. "We don't have to look the same to feel the same. You're…" I smiled, imagining that brave little kid I'd been, the one that was sure I could beat him in a pokemon battle.

"You're all the dad I'll ever need."

He didn't say anything, didn't have to. He just smiled at me, that smile that made his eyes soften until he was looking at me the same way he had been Cori.

"Come over next week, please. Cilan's been trying to teach me to cook, so…" I rocked on my toes.

"I wouldn't dream of missing it, little one."

So I waved goodbye, waved and watched until he disappeared around a corner. And I have to admit I was a little sad right then. It was bittersweet like Cilan always said, but I thought that was okay…

So walking back inside I had a lot of things going through my mind. Thoughts about dads, and pasts and most of all futures. But all those thoughts were interrupted by the sound coming from up the stairs. So I walked up quietly and crept down the hall; stopping just outside of Cori's bedroom to listen.

"-so I was very happy, Cori." I heard Cilan mid-sentence.

"How happy?" She asked, before he went on to explain.

"Why it was so much happiness you couldn't fit it even in papa's biggest cooking pot!"

I heard Cori giggle and I knew what story he was telling her now. It was that one about how we found out we were going to be parents in the first place. She always asked, and he embellished it more each time.

"And then I came?!" She asked seeming as excited as could be.

"That's right, papa's very special cupcake!"

I knew it was silly, but I felt tears well up in my eyes, and it took all I could do to hold them back. But listening to them both laughing made me feel so many things right then… But I was brave and wiped them away on my sleeve, keeping quiet so he wouldn't hear me listening.

"Now, it's nap time!" And there it was, that same crazy expression… I heard her moan in protest but Cilan was firm in his own sort of way. "Now, now, I'll tuck you in, then you can dream all sorts of wonderful things."

"Okay, papa…" She relented, yawning afterward.

I closed my eyes as I imagined him tucking her in and pulling the pink and green blanket close up around her neck. He'd stroke her forehead before giving her about a million kisses. Then with her eyes getting heavy and clutching the celebi plush Cilan had made, she'd finally drift off. Only then would he walk away and pull the door closed softly behind him.

Which is just what happened, because now he was standing face to face with me in the hall. "Iris?" He whispered, seeming a little concerned about the look on my face. But I bit my lip and rubbed my eyes somehow thinking that would make them less red. He gestured me down the stairs so we wouldn't wake Cori, but I didn't really want him to ask me about it.

"Whatever could be the matter, Iris?" He said seeming worried. "You have the distinct aroma of sorrow…"

"Well, that can't be a compliment…" I said trying to lighten the mood a little. "And it's not sorrow. I mean, not exactly, it's more like…" I turned away from him and frowned. "I'm okay really."

"Well, I don't think so, no not in the least." He insisted as he stepped in front of me, making me face him. Then he reached out to touch my arm as his tone softened. "Please don't hesitate to tell me if I've somehow upset you..."

I frowned as I felt more emotions twist around inside of me, trying to stream down my face. "No, that's just it, you're so nice it's making me bawl like a little kid!"

He blinked at me, not seeming to understand, until a sudden look of relief swept over him. He smiled a little as he pulled me into his arms. "Could it be this aroma was, in fact, more bittersweet in nature, Iris?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just stop making me cry more please, I feel too stupid already."

He pulled back to frown at me sympathetically. "Showing emotion isn't anything to feel stupid about, Iris."

I sighed. "I know, but to be honest…" I looked away and then back at him finally grinning just a little. "You're such a great dad that it's making me get all choked up when I think about it." Then the smile faded a little. "I mean in comparison to how _I_ grew up…"

Cilan just looked at me thoughtfully for a few moments before he nodded, seeming sorta like he understood now. "No one was there to tuck you in when you were Cori's age, I imagine…"

I sighed, feeling a little vulnerable even talking about it. "Elder was there of course, but I mostly meant…"

"A father of sorts?" He finished for me.

I wanted to disappear, but he just smiled at me sweetly. "Well, the wonderful thing about the future is that it isn't constrained by the things that happened in the past." He said it like it was new and matter of fact. Maybe it was new to me…?

"In fact…" He said as if a sudden idea had popped into his head. "Neither is the present!" He rushed away and I didn't have any idea what he was planning. I heard him on the phone, but then he came back beaming a smile.

"I called Chili and Cress and they agreed to babysit, in spite of the short notice!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do we need a babysitter, Cilan, we're not going anywhere?"

He held out his hand and wagged his finger at me scoldingly. "Why yes we are, in fact we're going to go dancing right this minute!"

I didn't say anything at first, just stared at him like he'd lost his mind, because I was wearing old ordinary clothes. But like a million other times he wouldn't take no for an answer, so as soon as his brother arrived he pulled me out the door. Out the door and right into the light drizzling rain.

"Cilan, it's raining?" I said thinking it might bring him back to reality, but not a chance.

He smiled wider. "Yes it is, and we're not going to let it bother us at all!"

That afternoon he led us both to the biggest garden in the middle of town. The flowers were blooming, and like he'd did when we were still just dating, he'd pick one and put it my hair. It was white just like the dress had been that I'd worn on that day we made our future official. And like two crazy people we danced, yeah to no music at all, and in the rain at that. I should have been so embarrassed of him, but the truth was...

I loved him way too much for that…

Well...at least on most days, anyway.

On the other days he'd drive me crazy and I'd wonder how anyone could be so different from me. Because we were, yeah in every possible way. Just looking at our hands held together proved that...and yet…

And yet all I could do was smile, smile because no one else could ever make me feel the way he did. Like I was more than happy.

Like together, we were more than we'd ever been apart...

So with our hair dripping, I laughed as I looked up at him.

"Thanks, Cilan…" I said softly as I looked up at him.

He smiled back. "You're very welcome. In fact," he blushed like a bashful little boy. "Somehow yet again, you've made an already perfect day just that much more wonderful, Iris…"

"Wow…" I whispered as I closed the distance between our lips. "There's no reason to be that cheesy…"

And then I realized it… Yeah even though my eyes were closed and I was as happy as could be. If it meant more days like today than I was alright with cheesy. Yeah, even if his _food_ references were apparently rubbing off on me…

But then, what had I been expecting from the world's most annoying connoisseur?

Well, to be honest, it hadn't been the sort of life he'd given me. If anything I hadn't been expecting any of this. All the happiness and sense of belonging, all the crazy days when he'd sing his way across the kitchen and Cori would march behind him in time with the melody. Because she was a daddy's girl and it was too late to change it now…

And you know what…? That was okay with me, because...

So was I...


End file.
